The present invention relates to a large printer that employs roll paper, and in particular to a large printer that can print a large sheet of paper having a width of 420 mm or more.
Most related large printers that use roll paper are so designed that the paper feeding path runs from the rear to the front, and paper rolls are located at the rear of the main printer bodies. Therefore, to replace a paper roll for one of these printers a user must be positioned behind it, and as a result the required installation space is increased in the direction of the depth.
There are some printer designs that provide for a paper roll to be located in the front of the printer main body, but since sheets are discharged to the front along U-shaped feeding paths, the path structures are complicated, and becomes more complicated when a plurality of paper rolls are set up for use.
One printer, though it is not a large printer that uses roll paper, is provided wherein, in order to reduce the installation space of the printer main body in the direction of depth, a paper feeding path in a subscanning direction, including a paper supply portion from which a sheet of paper is supplied and a paper ejection portion from which the sheet is ejected, is arranged so as to be substantially straight in the diagonal direction of a casing that constitutes a dark box. This printer is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2-59372A.
Paper rolls for large printers are correspondingly large, and quite heavy. In the related art, however, no printer that uses such roll paper is considered or taught that permits a user to replace a heavy paper roll from the front of the printer while standing, and without bending at the waist. Further, in the related art, no printer which uses such roll paper is taught that can print also large sheets of stiff carton.
In a large printer using roll paper, a spindle on which a paper roll is mounted is held by a pair of spindle receptacles provided in the printer main body. When a paper roll is exhausted, a new one is mounted in its place. For a related large printer, the positions for the spindle receptacle pair are fixed, i.e., the spindle receptacles are located opposite each other, regardless of whether a spindle is mounted or not.
However, because a paper roll for a large printer is also large, accordingly, the spindle for the paper roll is quite heavy. And as is described above, since a related large printer has a fixed structure wherein spindle receptacles are located opposite each other, when replacing a spindle mounted paper roll, a user must hold the large, heavy spindle with both hands while stretching out both arms and inserting the ends of the spindle into the receptacles. As a result, a large load is imposed on the user""s arms, and the changing of a paper roll involves a great deal of labor.
In view of the above, it is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a large printer using a large, heavy paper roll, which a user, while standing and without bending at the waist, can replace from the front of the printer, with which a user can print also large sheets of stiff carton.
It is a second objective of the present invention to provide a large printer, in which spindle receptacles can be easily engaged by a spindle on which a large, heavy paper roll is mounted, for which the loading of a new paper roll imposes only a small load on a user.
To achieve the above objectives, there is provided a large printer comprising: a paper feeding unit in which at least one roll of paper and at least one sheet of paper including a stiff carton to be supplied are loaded, the paper feeding unit being located at a height that enables a user standing in front of the printer to execute the paper feeding process including replacement of the roll paper and setting the sheet of paper; a printing unit located below the paper feeding unit; a discharged paper stacking unit located below the printing unit; and a paper feeding path extending from the paper feeding unit to the discharged paper stacking unit via the printing unit so as to be substantially straight.
According to the configuration, the feeding unit in which roll paper is loaded is located at a height at which a user standing in front of the printer can replace a paper roll. Thus, to replace a heavy paper roll, a user does not have to bend from the waist nor move behind the printer, and the replacement can be easily and quickly performed. Further, without bending at the waist a user can easily set up the sheet of paper, such as the stiff carton, on the printer.
In the printer, a plurality of paper rolls are detachably loaded in the paper feeding unit such that the plural paper rolls are arranged obliquely with each other in the vertical direction. Accordingly, when one roll of paper is exhausted, it can be quickly replaced by a new paper roll. If the upper paper roll is used first, by switching from the upper to the lower paper roll a replacement for the upper paper roll can be loaded while the printing is continued.
In the printer, the paper feeding unit includes a cover member for covering the loaded paper roll from thereabove and for covering the paper roll and for supporting the supplied stiff carton from therebelow. When a large sheet of stiff carton is supported at only one end, the free end tends to be bent down by its own weight, and overall deformation of the paper occurs. However, the cover member located upstream of the printing unit also serves as a support and prevents the large sheet of stiff carton from being deformed by its own weight. Thus, when stiff carton is used it can be held horizontal, and deterioration of the print quality of printed matter can be prevented.
In the printer, the feeding unit includes at least a pair of spindle receptacles into which both ends of an elongated spindle, on which a paper roll is mounted, are inserted. At least one of the spindle receptacles is rotatable, and one end of the spindle can be inserted into the rotatable spindle receptacle in order to insert the other end of the spindle into the other spindle receptacle by rotating the spindle so as to pivot on the rotatable spindle receptacle.
With this arrangement, since at first only one end of a spindle need be inserted into a receptacle, and since a rotatable spindle receptacle can be moved in a direction that enables the spindle to be inserted into another receptacle, a user can easily set up the spindle without having to stretch out both arms, as in the related art. Further, after one end of the spindle has been inserted into the rotatable spindle receptacle, half of the total weight is supported by the receptacle and the imposed load is reduced. And in addition, since only the rotatable spindle receptacle need be pivoted on the support point in order to insert the other end of the spindle into the other spindle receptacle, the replacement of a paper roll is extremely easy.
In the printer, the paper feeding path extends straight from an upper rear portion of the printer to a lower front portion thereof. Alternatively, the paper feeding path may extend perpendicular to the upper rear portion. With this arrangement, a user can replace a heavy paper roll, while standing and without bending at the waist, and without moving to the back of the printer. Further, a user can set up also a large sheet of stiff carton, on the paper feeding unit at the front of the printer, without bending at the waist.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a large printer using at least one roll of paper comprising: at least one pair of spindle receptacles into which both ends of an elongated spindle, on which a paper roll is mounted, are inserted. At least one of the spindle receptacles is rotatable, and one end of the spindle can be inserted into the rotatable spindle receptacle in order to insert the other end of the spindle into the other spindle receptacle by rotating the spindle so as to pivot on the rotatable spindle receptacle.
With this arrangement, since at first only one end of a spindle must be inserted into a receptacle, and since a rotatable spindle receptacle can be moved in a direction that enables the spindle to be inserted into another receptacle, a user can easily set up the spindle without having to stretch out both arms, as in the related art. Further, after one end of the spindle has been inserted into the rotatable spindle receptacle, half of the total weight is supported by the receptacle and the imposed load is reduced. And in addition, since only the rotatable spindle receptacle need be pivoted on the support point in order to insert the other end of the spindle into the other spindle receptacle, the replacement of a paper roll is extremely easy.
In the printer, the rotation of the rotatable spindle receptacle toward the front of the printer is limited to an angle ranging from 20 to 50 degrees. Thus, from the front of the printer one end of a spindle can be inserted at an appropriate angle for which a large work space depth is not required. In this case, a range of from 30 to 40 degrees is more preferable.
In the printer, the rotatable spindle receptacle is so urged by urging means as to rotate automatically toward front of the printer for a rotation limit thereof when the spindle is removed. Thus, when to change a paper roll the spindle is removed from the spindle receptacles, the rotatable spindle receptacle is automatically pivoted to the front at an appropriate angle. As a result, when a new paper roll is being loaded the direction of the rotatable spindle receptacle need not be manually adjusted to insert one end of a spindle thereto.
In the printer, at least two pairs of the spindle receptacles are arranged obliquely with each other in the vertical direction. Therefore, when the paper in one roll is exhausted, it can be immediately replaced by the other one. If the upper paper roll is used first, the upper paper roll can be replaced by a new one while printing is continued by switching to the lower paper roll.
In the printer, a stopper is formed on one end of the spindle, and an engagement portion with which the stopper is engaged is formed in the rotatable spindle receptacle. Since the stopper engages the engagement portion when that end of the spindle is inserted into the spindle receptacle, the spindle will not be removed from the spindle receptacle by mistake during the replacement of a paper roll.
In the printer, the end of the spindle at which the stopper is formed differs in appearance from the other end for preventing the insertion of the wrong end of the spindle. Simply by glancing at the ends of the spindle a user can identify the end that is to be inserted first in addition to its original function.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a large printer comprising: a sheet feeding area positioned at a height whereat a user standing in front of the printer is able to set up a printing medium.
In the printer, a plurality of paper rolls are loaded in the sheet feeding area so as to be arranged obliquely with each other in the vertical direction.
In the printer, the printing medium includes at least one roll of paper and at least one sheet of stiff carton. The sheet feeding area includes an accommodation space in which the paper roll is loaded and a cover member for covering the accommodation space from thereabove and for supporting the stiff carton from therebelow.
The printer further comprises: an elongative member disposed in the paper feeding area for holding the printing medium; and a pair of support members for supporting both ends of the elongative member, at least one of the support members being rotatable.
The printer further comprises: a printing area; a paper discharge area; and a paper feeding path extending from the paper feeding area to the paper discharge area via the printing area. The paper feeding area is located in an upper rear portion of the printer and the paper discharge area is located in a lower front portion of the printer. Alternatively, the paper feeding path may be extended from the paper feeding area to the paper discharge area via the printing area perpendicularly.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a large printer for printing on paper supplied from a paper roll, comprising: an elongative member for supporting the paper roll; and a pair of support members for supporting both ends of the elongative member, at least one of the support members being rotatable.
In the printer, the rotation of the rotatable support member toward the front of the printer is limited to an angle ranging from 20 to 50 degrees.
In the printer, the rotatable support member is so urged by urging means as to rotate automatically toward front of the printer for a rotation limit thereof when the spindle is removed.
In the printer, at least two pairs of the spindle receptacles are arranged obliquely with each other in the vertical direction.
In the printer, a stopper is formed on one end of the spindle, and an engagement portion with which the stopper is engaged is formed in the rotatable spindle receptacle.
In the printer, the end of the spindle at which the stopper is formed differs in appearance from the other end for preventing the insertion of the wrong end of the spindle.